Bad Idea
Bad Idea is the seventh episode of Hedgehog For Hire. Summary The battle has begun. Will Sonic be outmatched by a stronger, smarter, faster, better, cooler, meaner foe? Who knows? Plot Sonic and co. are discussing the plan to infiltrate Eggman's HQ, with minor issues such as Link having struggles with his understudy Derrique, Slippy forgetting to breathe, and Thunderhead expecting a bus. Tails informs everybody that sneaking in should be easy since Sophia has stealth mode (Placing a fedora and Groucho Marx glasses on the lion head and driving up the wall while blasting the phrase "Look Away" through a speaker). Eggman, still aware of their every move, spots them. Sonic cues Slippy to get them, but she shoots herself in the head. Sonic explains that she was supposed to take off her mask, revealing a Ninja Turtle, and do some "cool karate shit". Sonic apologizes to Peppy, who takes off his mask revealing Raphael. Eggette reveals the Egg Scrambler, a souped-up Death Egg Robot designed to know one's every move and weakness. Thunderhead charges but is caught off-guard by a Best of Toilet Cams 1994 magazine, then blown up. Tails tells everyone to be on guard but falls victim to a businessman telling him that Cash Explosion (misnamed Tails Explosion) is getting a remake, before getting knocked out. Links runs off to deal with Derrique, Raphael is flicked in the face, and Knuckles and Kirby escape. Sonic asks Jim if he programmed any flaws to defeat the Egg Scrambler, but he simply pulls out his Dancing baby, prompting Sonic to pull out a gun. After Jim runs off, Sonic is on the ropes and wonder where his weakness is. Eggman replies that literally everything is Sonic's weakness so he didn't have to try. Sonic is ready to continue the fight but then Mario and his goons burst through a wall. Character Appearances * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Earthworm Jim * Link * Thunderhead * Peppy * Slippy * Kirby * Derrique * Doctor Eggman * Eggette * Mario * Bowser * Dr. Wily * Pit * Mike Tyson * Blanka * The Count * Mecha Hitler Transcript Click here to view the transcript. Trivia *According to the timestamp on the comments for the video, the episode aired late on Thursday night instead of airing on Tuesday (May 7th). The episode skipped airing the previous week for unknown reasons; although, the main page claims it still aired on April 30th (similar to how We're Home was delayed by a week instead of airing on March 26th). *This is Mario's first appearance in Hedgehog For Hire. *Kirby can't be seen when Sonic and co. discuss their plan to stop Eggman because they decided to ditch him after he tried to eat them in the last episode, but when Sonic and co. enter Eggman's base, he can be seen. *This episode confirms that Slippy is a girl. *Cash Explosion gets referenced again in this episode. The last time it got referenced was in Space Chicken. *When Link is complaining that he didn't sign up for any war rehearsals during the beginning of the episode, his mouth didn't move. **On top of that, when Peppy reveals himself to be Rafael, Slippy's right eye can been seen despite the fact that it got blown off when Slippy committed suicide earlier. Category:Episodes Category:Hedgehog For Hire